This invention relates to an impact crusher. More particularly, the invention concerns an impact crusher which includes primary and secondary curtain assemblies, each of which includes breaker plates which material impacts or is thrown against during the crushing operation, and which additional includes a tertiary curtain assembly acting on material after the material passes the primary and secondary assemblies.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved impact crusher which incorporates primary, secondary and tertiary curtain assemblies, and which features a construction accommodating clearance-establishing movement in the tertiary curtain assembly as desirably should occur when an overloaded or jammed condition exists.
Yet another object is to provide an improved impact crusher, with a tertiary or exit curtain assembly, where release movement is established with pivoting of the curtain assembly about a suitably located pivot axis.
Yet a further object is to provide a construction where a tertiary curtain assembly is part of the curtain system, and where gravity is relied upon, at least in part, for biasing of the curtain assembly to establish a lowered operative position for the assembly.
A related object is to provide a construction which provides for adjustability in the lowered position for a curtain assembly.
Another related object is to provide a construction wherein biasing may be supplemented by springs acting in concert with gravity.